yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Deck
There are a few main concepts for Zombie Deck. One focuses on swarming the field with Zombies, usually from the Graveyard. Other Zombie Decks, however, focus on milling your opponent's Deck out. Star cards commonly used in these decks include "Il Blud", "Mezuki", "Goblin Zombie", "Plaguespreader Zombie", "Pyramid Turtle", "Kasha", "Spirit Reaper", "Zombie Master", "Uni-Zombie" and "Shiranui Solitaire". Zombie Burn Deck The Zombie Burn Deck can be played different ways. Combinations such as "Zombie Mammoth" with "Vengeful Servant" and "Creature Swap" are effective ways to do massive amounts of damage easily, but cards that reverse any damage taken like "Prime Material Dragon" and "Rainbow Life" or cards that negate the activation of Trap or Spell Cards can stop these effects all too easily. In addition, if you are facing another Zombie Deck or a Deck with Zombies in it, the strategy won't work. Another Zombie Burn strategy involves inflicting damage when "Burning Skull Head" is Special Summoned from the hand with the effect of "Skull Flame" and "Skull Conductor", coupled with "Everliving Underworld Cannon" for additional damage. They might not do as much damage in a single hit, but they are more effective because there are fewer card effects to stop the combination, and "Skull Flame" is easily summoned using "Call of the Mummy" or "Pyramid Turtle", with the added advantage of having 2600 ATK. Main article: Burning Skull. Zombie Sworn/Chaos Zombie Deck Zombiesworn Decks use the "Lightsworn" engine to send Zombie monsters to the Graveyard for "Mezuki" to revive. "Chaos Sorcerer" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" are also used because of the abundance of LIGHT and DARK monsters. Zombie World Deck Also known as The Army Of Darkness, this Deck type, as the name suggests, is based around the Field Spell, "Zombie World". This Deck is very versatile, as almost any of the Zombie staples can be splashed in. This Deck can be brutally effective against many other Decks, as "Zombie World", as well as changing all your opponents monsters on the field and in the Graveyard into Zombies, also stops your opponent from Tribute Summoning anything other than a Zombie monster. This negatively affects many commonly used Decks, such as Bujin, Plants, and Brotherhood of the Fire Fist. Many cards are designed specifically to work with the Field Spell, such as "Doomkaiser Dragon" or "Trap of the Imperial Tomb" or even "Sacred Crane" or "Molten Zombie" for draw power. Other cards have indirect merit, such as "Getsu Fuhma", "Marionette Mite", or even "Tutan Mask" when used on your opponents to stop pesky Spells or Traps. Another good card to try is "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons", using "Plaguespreader Zombie" you can go into any level 6 Synchro monster, then bring Plaguespreader back using its effect, then Synchro Summon again for "Beelze". This Deck has many Zombie staples such as "Pyramid Turtle", "Zombie Master", "Goblin Zombie", or "Plaguespreader Zombie" if you want to Synchro Summon. The key player in this Deck is without a doubt "Il Blud". "Kasha" can also be included, but remember that monsters treated as Zombies by the effect of "Zombie World" that are returned to the Deck are not counted towards its ATK. "Immortal Ruler" can also be used to recycle "Zombie World". Another excellent card to use is "Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon", which allows you to Summon any Zombie which it destroys by battle. "Pyramid Turtle" and "The Black Stone of Legend" can be used to search "Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon". "Night Dragolich", while not a Zombie monster, can be used to support the Deck since the majority of its monsters will be Special Summoned from the Graveyard, if the likes of "Doomkaiser Dragon" are not being used (unless they are revived after being destroyed), which may not be the case for the opponent. "Curse of Dragonfire" can also be used with this Deck to not only destroy opposing Field Spells, but also Fusion Summon "Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon" while "Zombie World" is on the field. Zombie Beat Down/D.D. Deck This Deck involves using "Shutendoji" and "Necroface" to banish multiple cards, followed by recycling "Necroface" with the effect of "Shutendoji" and Normal Summoning it as a massive beatstick. With this technique, you can recycle your Deck, and use "Soul Absorption" to gain Life Points quickly. However, you might Deck out quickly because of the speed you can banish from the top of your Deck with the draw power you get with "Shutendoji", but you can still recycle your Deck with the effect of "Necroface". By doing this, you can greatly harass your opponent. Z-HEROes/Absolute Zombies This Deck uses the "Destiny HERO" engine for extra draw power, as well as using "Destiny HERO - Malicious" to Synchro Summon quickly. It is also known to include the "Diva Engine", as they work with "Miracle Fusion" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Absolute Zero". BludVise / Zombie Synchro Deck This Deck works by using the Equip Spell "Supervise" on "Il Blud" to Special Summon Zombies from your hand or Graveyard and use them for Synchro Summoning. It works like a Gigavise Deck but is admittedly slower. Shadow Specters introduces "Skelesaurus", a Level 4 Zombie Gemini, another target for "Supervise" and also usable with "Gemini Spark". Since this is a Zombie Deck, "Il Blud" greatly benefits from Zombie revival cards such as "Book of Life". Also, "Pyramid Turtle" can quickly Special Summon "Il Blud" from the Deck. Once the effect of "Il Blud" has been activated, simply Special Summon Zombies to swarm the field and then use Tuner monsters to Tune with them. "Plaguespreader Zombie" is the ideal Tuner in this Deck, but "Krebons", "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", and "Dark Resonator" all have good synergy with this Deck since they are all DARK monsters. To speed this Deck up, "Hidden Armory" is useful to search "Supervise" and cards such as "Goblin Zombie" can help bring "Plaguespreader Zombie" from the Deck to your hand. Cards such as "Mezuki" can also help Summon "Il Blud" from the Graveyard in case it is destroyed, and cards like "Shutendoji" can help recycle the effect of "Mezuki". With all the Tribute fodder available because of "Il Blud", it is not a bad idea to add a few "Caius the Shadow Monarchs" to the Deck for field removal. Another way to swarm synchro monsters besides "Il Blud" is to get "Destiny HERO - Malicious" into the graveyard or on the field, and then use cards like "Mezuki" and "Zombie Master" to recycle "Plaguespreader Zombie" and "Pain Painter", often allowing you to Synchro Summon two or three Level 8 Synchro Monsters in one turn. Assault Mode Zombie Deck This deck focus on "Doomkaiser Dragon" and its /Assault Mode counterpart, and fits best into a built around "Zombie World", allowing you to Special Summon monsters from either player's graveyard. Possible uses for these monsters include tribute fodder, such as for "Beast King Barbaros" and the ability to easily activate its field-clearing effect; Synchro Summons, if you revive Tuner monsters; or fodder for anything that needs large amounts of monsters on the field. Zombie Xyz Deck With the new cards "Blue-Blooded Oni", "Yellow-Bellied Oni" and "Red-Headed Oni", Zombies now have the option to swarm the field with Xyz Monsters. Since both (and most of the best Zombie-Type monsters) are Level 4, is best to use Rank 4 Xyz monsters (like "Gem-Knight Pearl", that works very well with the effects of the "Onis"), but "Pain Painter" can also be used to summon Rank 2 Xyz monsters. The "Xyz" archetype is also used as support. Endless Decay Deck This Deck mainly focuses on Summoning "Endless Decay" which can be easily sent to the Graveyard by "Foolish Burial" or "Lavalval Chain" and then be Special Summoned from Graveyard by "Book of Life", "Il Blud" or even a "Mezuki" in the Graveyard. Another good method to Special Summon it directly is by using the core of this Deck, "Pyramid Turtle" to get destroyed by battle and Special Summon it from the Deck. Since "Decay" has high ATK, usually your opponent will focus on getting rid of it by card effects so be sure of having "Pyramid of Wonders" in this Deck so it protect it from cards such as "Mirror Force" or "Dark Hole", and "Solemn Warning" for protection from monster effects. Another good addition to this Deck is "Imperial Iron Wall" to protect "Decay" from being banished. Shiranui Deck A "Shiranui" Deck uses effects that either banishes or recycles your banished Zombies along a Synchro/OTK strategy. Main article: Shiranui. Vampire Deck A "Vampire" Deck is a Mill Deck/destructive deck, and it can be very powerful thanks to Vampire Empire which boost the mill effect of Vampires to destroy one card on the field. Main article: Vampire. Vendread Deck A "Vendread" Deck focus on Ritual Summoning, while banishing and recycling Zombies. Main article: Vendread. Wights A "Wight" Deck combines a self milling strategy to send multiple "Wights" from your hand and Deck to the Graveyard in order to power up "King of the Skull Servants". Main article: Wight. Category:Deck Type